The Other World
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Chichi dies and is sent to the Other World. What happens? Does she go with the other humans or to King Kai's planet with the other fighters?
1. Chapter 1

Chichi stared at the roof of her home. She had collapsed while cleaning and she knew it was her time. It wasn't that she was incredibly old, no. It was because she just couldn't keep going. She had lived her life as the housewife her mother had beaten into her to be. She gave up her fighting ways to make her mother proud yet she ruined lives.

Tears came to Chichi's eyes.

Gohan had gone off at Chichi just before he had left her home the other night.

"_I'm just saying Pan should go to a private school. Think of her education" Chichi said._

"_That's all you care about! I want Pan to have a childhood I never had because of you!" Gohan yelled._

"_Gohan, I only-"_

"_You never accepted what dad and I were! You couldn't accept that dad and I were Saiyans! Fighting was in our blood but all you wanted was for dad to get a job and for me to study. I had no time to just be a kid! God, no wonder dad never wanted to come back! It's all your fault! I hate you!" Gohan yelled, storming out. Chichi could only stare after her son._

"Oh Gohan…" Chichi sobbed, tears falling from her eyes. A bitter laugh left her mouth.

"Even after you've died mother, you've ruined my life. No, you've _helped_ me ruin it. In the end, it was me. It always was, it always will be" Chichi said, breaking into sobs at the end.

"And I'm going to die alone…" Chichi whispered.

"Harpy!" She heard a yell from the front.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Chichi groaned as she wept. She heard Vegeta enter.

"Please Vegeta, don't come in" Chichi pleaded. She heard him hesitate before he came in anyway. When he saw her on the ground, he picked up his pace.

"Harpy, what are you doing?" Vegeta asked. Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least I won't die alone after all" Chichi said, smiling at him. He picked her up.

"I'll take you to the hospital" He said but Chichi shook her head.

"No. I want to go. There's nothing left here" Chichi said.

"What about your sons?" Vegeta asked.

"What about them? They're better off without me, we both know that. Hell, the whole world knows that" Chichi said. "Let me pass in my home, the place I've spent most of my life" Chichi said. Vegeta placed her on the couch.

"You know, I've wasn't been a hard bitch my whole life" Chichi said. "When I was only 3, my mother started trying to make me act like a lady. If I didn't, she'd beat it into me, forcing me to bend at her will" Chichi said. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"I know, right? I, Son Chichi, was beaten as a child to be the perfect lady. Fucking bitch tormented and ruined my childhood and everyone was none the wiser since our sessions were private. When my dad would leave the castle, I begged to go with him. When he did take me, boy did I go wild. I ran around, climbed trees, swam nude, let my hair down, anything to feel free! That's why I ran around in a pathetic bikini armour" Chichi said. "Then one day, my mom got sick. You'd think her dying words would be something inspiring, or advice or something to help me right? Guess what her last words to me were?" Chichi asked.

"_Chichi, I hate you. This is all your fault. It always is and always will be"_

Vegeta stared at her.

"And you know what, she was right. It's my fault she got sick, it's my fault Goku never came back, it's my fault Gohan hates me and it's my fault Goten never comes home" Chichi said, breaking into tears.

"Gohan doesn't hate you woman" Vegeta scoffed.

"Really? I believe the last thing he said to me was '_God, no wonder dad never wanted to come back! It's all your fault! I hate you'._ If that's not hate, then I don't know what is" Chichi said. She smiled at Vegeta.

"I'm glad I didn't die alone" Chichi said. "I'm glad I was able to talk to someone as I passed" Chichi said.

"Can you tell the boys that I'm sorry I was such a bad mother? I tried. I'd never had a real mother of my own so I had to just do it" Chichi said. "Tell them I'm sorry I failed as a mother and a wife and that I'm sorry I was the reason their father didn't come back" Chichi said, tears welling in her eyes. "Tell them I love them and I'm sorry" Chichi repeated as she cried. She started sobbing. "I'm sorry. Oh god, I am so sorry!" Chichi wailed. Her weak body shook as she broke down.

"I didn't mean to make them hate me. I tried. Really, I did!" Chichi cried. When her breathing calmed down, she looked at Vegeta.

"Please, bury me at the peak of the mountain, so I can watch over everyone and be close to the stars" Chichi whispered to Vegeta. He nodded and she smiled at him through her tears.

"I promise, I'll save you a spot in heaven Vegeta. Thank you" Chichi whispered. Her smile fell and her eyes closed and she was gone. Vegeta picked her up and walked to the top of Mt. Paozu. Firing a Ki blast at the ground, he made a grave. He placed Chichi in it. He stared at her for a bit.

"You were a strong woman, harpy" Vegeta stated. He buried her and found a large stone, shaped it into a rectangle and stabbed it into the ground. He used his nail to carve into it.

Son Chichi.

He stood back and stared. He saw a flower bush and walked to it. He picked a gold daffodil, something that reminded him of Chichi and placed it on her grave. He was suddenly filled with anger before he took off towards his home, flaring up to Super Saiyan 4. He flew in through his home where he felt Bulma having a party. Goten was always at their house since he was dating Bra. Vegeta busted down the door and everyone jumped in surprise.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing!" Trunks yelled. Vegeta found who was looking for and grabbed Gohan and Goten by the neck.

"Ve…ge…ta…" Gohan wheezed, clawing at his hands. Vegeta burst through the roof, heading towards Chichi's grave.

Tien, Piccolo, Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Videl, Marron, Krillin, 18, 17, Pan and Yamcha followed him.

"Vegeta, what are you doing!" Goten yelled, wriggling around. Vegeta said nothing as he landed. Everyone landed behind him.

"Vegeta, what-?" Gohan never finished because Vegeta threw them to the ground. They coughed and spluttered.

"Dad, what is up!" Bra yelled. He powered down to normal.

"Vegeta, mind explaining what's going on? Why are we on Mt. Paozu?" Bulma asked. She had come with Trunks since she couldn't fly.

"Look forward" Vegeta said. Gohan and Goten looked up and their eyes widened.

"What-?"

"A grave?" Goten asked. They read the tombstone.

"Is this some sick joke?" Gohan spat. Vegeta kicked him.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled.

"This isn't some sick joke. Chichi is dead!" He yelled. He heard gasps behind him and the two boys stared at him in shock.

"She passed away about half an hour ago, you fucking ungrateful punk!" Vegeta hissed, kicking Gohan in the face.

"Stop hurting my dad!" Pan yelled.

"Not until he feels what his mother did!" Vegeta growled. "You disgust me! After everything your mother has done for you, both of you!" He yelled.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Trunks asked. Bulma walked forward and touched the tombstone.

"Tell them Gohan. What was the last thing you said to your mother?" Vegeta asked. Gohan's eyes widened and he looked down.

"Bro, what's he talking about?" Goten asked.

"Tell them all how you yelled at your mother! Tell them what you said, punk!" Vegeta growled, grabbing Gohan by the back of the neck again and holding him up to look at everyone.

"What did you say?" Videl asked.

"Tell them exactly what you said!" Vegeta hissed.

"Dad?" Pan asked. Tears came to his eyes.

"I told her it was her fault dad didn't come back and that I hated her!" Gohan yelled. Some of them gasped.

"Bro…how could you?" Goten asked.

"I hope you're both happy" Vegeta snarled. "She died knowing you hated her, that it was her fault Kakarott didn't come back and that she was a horrible mother"

"But she wasn't!" Goten cried.

"She doesn't know that now does she?" Vegeta asked.

"Let me tell you what she told me" Vegeta said. "She said to tell you two she was sorry she was such a bad mother and that she tried. She never had a real mother so she tried to raise you the best she could. She's sorry she failed as a mother and a wife and that she's sorry Kakarott didn't come back. She said she loves you and that she's sorry. Then, she started bawling, repeating she was sorry. She said she tried" Vegeta said.

"What did she mean she never had a real mother?" Yamcha asked.

"Harpy was beaten as a kid to be the perfect housewife by her mother" Vegeta said. "Her last words to harpy before she died was that she hated the harpy and that it was the harpies fault. Always was and always will be" Vegeta said.

"You proud, kid?" Vegeta asked. "She blames herself. She would have died alone if I hadn't shown up when I did" Vegeta said. He looked at Goten.

"If you treated your mother like shit, I don't won't you near my daughter" He said, spinning around.

"But daddy-" Bra complained but shut up as soon as she saw Vegeta glaring down at his daughter dangerously. He had never looked at her like that. He always treated her like a princess. She backed down instantly. He faced forward and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chichi appeared in the clouds on what looked like a stone dragons back.

"Excuse me, where am I?" Chichi asked a passing blue cloud.

"Snakes Way" It squeaked.

"Snakes Way?" Chichi asked. "So this is heaven?" Chichi asked.

"Not yet! You need to see King Yemma and he will judge you whether you are good enough for the Other World or if you go to hell" Chichi looked nervous.

"Hell?" Chichi asked. The cloud squeaked it's yes.

"Oh, well okay, thank you. Um, where do I see King Yemma?" Chichi asked.

"I'm going now. Follow me!" It said. She nodded and followed it. Soon, it lead it her to a long line.

"Don't worry, wait your turn. You will all get to have your turn" A red demon said with little horns on his head.

"Oh, you are one of the Fallen Angels!" He said as he looked at Chichi. Some of the clouds near her stopped and she guessed they looked at her.

"What's a Fallen Angel?" Chichi asked.

"A woman with a pure heart who faced a lifetime of heartache" He said, sadly.

"Maybe?" Chichi said, not wanting to tell them.

"It's okay, since you are a Fallen Angel, you go right on ahead" He said. "Try using your wings" He said.

"Wings?" Chichi asked. She looked at her back and gasped. On her back, were pure white angel wings. The tip of the feathers had a bluish tint. While she was at it, she looked at her hands and noticed they weren't old or wrinkly.

"Quickly, how old do I look?" Chichi asked.

"About 18, why?" He asked. Chichi smiled brightly.

"No reason and I think I'll wait on using my wings" She said. "And I'll wait my turn. It's not fair to cut in" Chichi said.

"So kind…" He said.

* * *

><p>Once the cloud that helped her finished, it headed out.<p>

"Thank you for your help!" Chichi called after it.

"No problem!" It squeaked.

"Next!" King Yemma called. Chichi looked up at the desk and he looked down at her. "Name?" He asked.

"Son Chichi" Chichi said. The man did a double take.

"Son? As in Son Goku?" He asked. Chichi nodded.

"You know of my husband?" Chichi asked.

"Know of him? He's been here about four times" King Yemma laughed. "It's nice to finally meet someone else who knows Goku" He said. Chichi smiled. He looked at her wings. "Oh and you're a Fallen Angel" He said. Chichi blushed.

"Well, there is a special place for Fallen Angels where they get only the best and are well taken care of" He said.

"No wait!" Chichi cried out. "I want to be a fighter. Now that I have my youth back and I'm not pregnant with a baby, I would like to continue where I left off and…and I'd also like to see Goku again" Chichi said.

"I'm a sucker for romance" King Yemma said. "Very well. I have someone who would love to take you on as their apprentice" He said. He handed her a golden ticket. "You pass" He said. Chichi smiled.

"Thank you" She said.

"You are most welcome little lady" He said. Chichi walked to the landing strip. She went to one of the many demons that help out.

"Excuse me but where do I go?" Chichi asked, showing him her ticket. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"Right this way" He said and lead her to a private jet. Chichi nodded her thank you before she boarded.

The private jet only took a few minutes before it landed on a beautiful planet. When Chichi got off, the female demon smiled at her.

"Just head down that path and Queen Luella will be there to greet you"

"Thank you" Chichi said and did as she instructed.

She soon came to a large mansion with a huge lawn. In the centre was a giant fountain. As Chichi walked down the path, she saw a woman standing there in a beautiful white and midnight blue gown with a crown on her head. She had dark blue hair and matching eyes. On either side of her was an 18 year old and she knew instantly they were twins. They had short midnight blue hair that hung in their matching eyes. They wore normal clothing. Chichi stopped before them and kneeled.

"Please stand Chichi" Came the woman's voice. It was soft and kind. Chichi stood and stared at her.

"You know who I am then?" Chichi asked. She smiled and nodded.

"King Yemma called me to tell me of your arrival and I must say I am shocked that a Fallen Angel would want to be a fighter instead of going to their sacred haven" She said.

"Fighting used to be my escape from my mother and I was also hoping I could find my husband" Chichi said, her hand unconsciously caressing the scar Goku gave her that marked her as his mate.

A smile made its' way to her lips.

"Of course" Luella said, smiling at her. "I am glad to have you Chichi. I'm Luella and these are my sons, Oliver and Eugene" Luella said.

"Please, Gene is fine and just call him Noll or Naru" Gene said. Chichi nodded.

"Now Princess, how about we take you inside to get cleaned up, yes?" Luella asked. Chichi nodded and followed them. Gene stayed back to walk with her.

"So you're a princess, huh?" Gene asked. Chichi blushed but nodded.

"I am but I gave up my title to be with my husband" Chichi said.

"You mated to someone not of the same race?" Naru asked from where he was walking, next to Luella.

"Yes, a Saiyan" Chichi said and they paused.

"You mated to a Saiyan?" Gene asked. Chichi nodded. Luella laughed.

"This will be interesting" Naru stated before they entered the building.

"Boys, we have company" Luella called. They heard two boys running.

"Damn it Turles!" Then they saw two people rolling down the stairs. When the got to the ground floor, they rolled around a bit, trying to best the other. Another man came down and grabbed them by the shirts and pulled them apart.

"Sorry Luella" He said. Chichi stared at two of them with her mouth agape.

"Chichi, what is it?" Gene asked. "Do you know them?"

"You look just like Goku" Chichi said.

"Goku? Where have I heard that name?" Turles asked, tapping his chin.

"Oh right. Goku's Saiyan name is Kakarott" Chichi said. They stopped and looked at each other.

"How do you know about my son?" The big man asked.

"So that's why you look so much like him" Chichi said. "And…Goku's my mate" Chichi said.

"You're Kakarott's mate?" the other guy asked. Chichi nodded.

"Well then, I'm Bardock, Kakarott's father and your father-in-law" He said. "This is Turles and Raditz, my sons" He said. Chichi spun her head to glare at Raditz and fully punched him the face, making him smash into a wall.

"Um, not the kind of hello I had in mind" Turles said. Chichi glared at Raditz.

"You kidnapped my son and killed my husband" Chichi growled.

"Hey, she's growling! She's more Saiyan then human" Turles said. Raditz got up and wiped the blood from his mouth with a smirk.

"KK got himself quite a woman" Raditz said.

"Bardock, since you're her father-in-law, could you show her to her room. It's the one next to yours" She said. Bardock nodded and lead Chichi to her room.

"So your Goku's dad" Chichi said, curiously. "Where's your wife?" Chichi asked.

"In hell. She was a horrible person. Some of our race loves killing while others love fighting. I'm glad the boys are like me and just love to fight and not kill" He said.

"But-"

"Raditz, Turles and Kakarott are brothers. I expect them to fight. It was just unfortunate that Raditz ended up killing Kakarott and was sent to hell. I pleaded with King Yemma to get him out of there and that Raditz didn't deserve to be with his mother or the man that destroyed our planet. I told him to just think of what they did as a brothers spat gone bad"

"And he was let out?" Chichi asked. Bardock nodded.

Chichi looked down and saw his tail. Chichi smiled and circled her hand around it, holding it but not squeezing. Bardock faltered in his steps before continuing. She played with it, an amused smile on her face. Bardock looked over his shoulder to see the delighted look on her face from just playing with his tail. He swished it to the side, out of her hand and Chichi giggled. A smile founds it's way to Bardock's lips. He stopped outside her room and opened the door. Chichi smiled at him.

"Thanks dad" Chichi said before she walked in. He nodded and closed the door.

She walked to the closet and found something to wear before she walked to her private bathroom. She took a shower before she changed into a purple gown. It showed her lower back, giving way for her wings. She put her hair up in a ribbon and found nice heels to go with the dress before she headed down.

"Chichi, come play!" She heard.

She walked back out to the front to see Gene, Raditz and Turles wrestling in the water fountain. Naru, Luella and Bardock stood just outside the door. Chichi smiled brightly as her childish side was aroused but she instantly pushed it down and looked down, her smile turning to a blank façade.

"Chichi" She looked to Luella who smiled. She moved to stand behind her.

She pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting it spill down her back.

"Go have fun" She said. Chichi let her childishness take over and she took off her heels before she sprinted over to the fountain and jumped in, tackling whoever was closest to her, which just so happened to be Turles.

"Whoa" He yelled as he was tackled sideways into the water. He came back up to see Chichi laughing, her hair in her face. He smirked as he picked her up and threw her to Raditz who caught her and tossed her back. Chichi was laughing before she dodged Turles' hands and fell in front of Gene.

"She can finally act like a kid. No responsibilities, no expectations" Luella said.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want everyone to know that Luella, Eugene and Oliver are from Ghost Hunt.<strong>

**I have absolutely no idea why I put them in there, only that I did.**

**Lol.**

**I dont really know what Luella looks like but you'll see what Naru and Gene look like.**

**Dii**


	3. Chapter 3

"What's the first thing you want to learn?" Bardock asked as they all stood in the training room.

"I want to learn how to control my Ki and to fly!" Chichi said.

"With your wings or without?" Raditz asked.

"You should learn both. That way, you can fly to the Other Worlds and to Hell if you need to" Luella said.

"Okay, I'll do that!" Chichi said.

"Alright, let's begin"

* * *

><p>500 years later…<p>

"For a while, you've been stronger then all of us Chi" Luella said. Chichi smiled.

"That's why I have decided to enter you guys in Grand Kai's Tournament" Luella said. Chichi tilted her head in confusion while the boys' eyes widened.

"Grand Kai's Tournament!" Turles and Raditz exclaimed. Luella laughed at their reaction.

"Yes of course. Now you best get some rest. The tournaments tomorrow" They nodded.

* * *

><p>That night…<p>

Chichi bit her lip nervously as she sat in her bedroom. She was nervous, she couldn't deny it and she didn't even try to. She paced a bit in her room before she exited quietly and continued a few steps down the hall to the room next to hers. She knocked quietly before she entered.

"Bardock?" Chichi asked. He let out a snore and Chichi smiled slightly. She moved to his bed and climbed in. She cuddled up to him. His back was facing her but his tail wrapped around her and pulled her close. Chichi giggled quietly before drifting to sleep.

'_This is how a family should be…'_

* * *

><p>"Chika" Bardock said softly. Chichi moaned in protest to his shaking her. Bardock chuckled. "Come on Chika. Time to get up" He said. Chichi pouted as she opened her eyes, sticking her lip out and giving him the puppy eyes.<p>

Bardock groaned when he saw them because he couldn't help but give in when she pulled that face on him. He turned his back to her so he wasn't subjected to it as he usually was.

"Five more minutes dad" Chichi groaned.

"Sorry Chika. You need to get up now" Bardock laughed. Chichi sighed as she threw the covers off her and prepared for the day.

* * *

><p>Chichi stood nervously between Bardock and Luella. She held Luella's hand as they moved to the arena. All the Kai's were waiting for them since Chichi made them late.<p>

"And last but not least, here they are again my friends, Supreme Queen Luella and her fighting group Eugene and Oliver Davis, Raditz, Turles and finally the mysterious warrior, Chika!" The guy announced. Chichi smiled and waved. Chichi looked over and saw Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Pan stood in the corner with King Kai. Behind them, she saw Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotsu, Master Roshi, Marron, Bra and Videl. Chichi eyes looked on, confused.

Where was 18, Vegeta and Piccolo?

* * *

><p>Chichi tugged on Luella's dress. Luella looked down at her.<p>

"What is it? Are you nervous?" Luella asked.

"Kind of but that's not what I wanted. Could you ask King Kai or someone where 18, Vegeta and Piccolo are?" Chichi asked. Luella nodded and walked to King Kai. She watched as Luella engaged King Kai in casual conversation.

"What's up Chika?" Raditz asked from next to her. Chichi looked at him.

"It's nothing Raddie" Chichi murmured as she watched Luella. After about 10 minutes, Luella came back.

"Did you find out?" Chichi asked.

"Chichi…" Luella said sadly.

"What?" Chichi asked.

"They have been in HFIL since they first came here" Luella said gravely. Chichi's face dropped.

"I have to get them out" Chichi said.

"It's a long and hard flight from here to hell Chika" Bardock said.

"And we're not letting you go alone" Raditz said.

"Raditz and I'll come with you" Turles said. Chichi, Turles and Raditz looked at Bardock and Luella who nodded.

"Be careful and come back quickly. I will convince the Grand Kai to make your matches the last ones of the first round" Luella said. They nodded then Chichi, Turles and Raditz took off at neck breaking speed, away from the stadium and the small planet it was on.


End file.
